JustWho Are You?
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Neji meets a blue eyed boy of his dreams ever since he received a sapphire rose bracelet from his last birthday as a gift only to find it gone with the mysterious blue eye blond hair boy, engaged to another he finds him once more confirming that "A girl?"


_**Diaryanjo: This was suppose to be a one-shot…but then my niece said continue it…so it's a story now!!**_

_**Dedicated to my lovely friend who I've made here first in fanfic…well two…**_

_**EmoLemonz & **_

_**Hehehe!! First two people to reply back to my reviews I left for them!! **__**Enjoy now!!!**_

_**Oh and I just wanted to say, Thanks Kitty, for helping me with some of the ideas in here!! She's known as YaoiRules92 here on Fan fiction!**_

_Just…Who Are You?_

"No way! How can they keep up with this?!"

"COME BACK YOU HENTAI!"

"MOU, I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM NOT!"

I rounded the corner at the end of this block only to find a dead end.

"Great, just my luck too!"

I'm panting right now due to all of that running away from and freaken mad mob! The mobs of woman's are getting closer! I guess no choice.

'Either get caught and get the beating out of my life for apparently no reason and get yelled at later for sneaking off on my own from teme; or…'

"JUMP OVER THIS GOD DAMN WALL!"

_On the other side of the wall a block away…._

_A young brunette waved goodbye to his childhood friend who has two buns on both sides of her head. He is the current #1 rookie of the year in their middle school, but won't be for long as the school year is about to end. But before that, he encounters someone that will keep his time and mind occupied until the next time they meet, which will be in a long time._

Turning his left wrist close to his face, his emotionless face softens at the sight of the bracelet snuggling firmly against his petite wrist; just enough to not stop his blood flow. It was a beautiful sapphire rose in the center which has a certain gleam in it if you let direct sunlight on it. Vines with gold chains wrapped and intertwined with each other wrapped around his wrist. It was a beautiful dark green in color with a tint of blue in the vines. The gold chains intertwining with the vines give it a more, breathtaking view. A silver chain connects the rest of the bracelet around his wrist with just a bit hanging off so he is able to adjust the size if he wanted to.

Staring at this he never noticed which direction he was walking in. All he heard was a shout from his left side and then everything just went blank to him.

"JUMP OVER THIS GOD DAMN WALL!"

His hair swayed in the opposite direction of his head as he whipped it around to see who just shouted something so, so, so, I don't know, dumb?

Something blue just landed on top of him. He knew that for sure because of the cold hard cement to his back, something heavy is on top of him but felt light at the same time. His hands were in the wrong area.

'A, a girl!'

He blush a deep crimson color. Hearing a groan coming out of the person on top, he didn't care if this person was a girl or not. This person landed on him without warning and will pay.

He pushed the person on top off and heard a grunt from him or her. Smirking he asked, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Who are you and where did you come from? Why did you jump over the wall and not watch where you were landing? Are you up to somethi…"

Sapphire eyes like the color of his rose bracelet met his lavender eyes. The same eyes that haunts his dreams were staring straight back at him. His breath hitched at the beauty before him. He realized he must have mistaken this person for a girl for he is clearly a male judging by his looks.

A blue baseball cap with one of the dwarfs from Sleeping Beauty was on. The edges of the cap had rips on it. The word 'Mad' was written in silver was embedded into the cap next to the blue dwarf figure. Blond hair seems to be framing his beautifully tanned face. Talking about being tanned, his whole body was that of an American boy from California!

'But this is Japan! How can a boy be so beautifully tanned without an evidence of sunburns on his body? Not unless this is his natural color then I'm starting to like this figure in front of me.'

He took in more details. The sapphire eyes started to look like puppy eyes with a tint of red outlining his orbs. His whisker like marks on both sides of his face gave him a feral look like a fox because of the red outline in his blue eyes.

Blondie notice the brunette eyeing him like candy turned away in embarrassment. He knew who the kid was in front of him. He felt embarrassed and ashamed to have run into him of all people too.

'Teme's not going to be happy about this!'

The brunette looked down at his clothing. He was wearing the standard uniform of a sixth grader at Konoha elementary school. It consisted of a blue jacket on the outside with a baby blue button up shirt in the inside. He was wearing the standard black pants of the uniform too, which seemed a little bit big on him. His elementary bag was nowhere found.

'Now that explains why I don't see him around at all. Damn he's not carrying his bag! I would have seen his name, threaten him into a relationship and start from there! Just my pure luck huh? A blond beauty just happened to appear on one of my most bad luck day after my run in with Mr. Uchiha Ass Prodigy and I had a run in with my type of guy, which I'll admit I'm bisexual, only to find Mr. Uchiha Ass Prodigy yelling my way pissed off at blond beauty about something? Wonder if they know each other?'

"OI DOPE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU WITH NEJI-SEMPAI? THE MOBS GOING TO KILL YOU BUT NOT BEFORE YOUR FATHER THEY WON'T! ALSO YOU'LL BE GETTING AN EARFUL FROM ME AND ANIKI!"

'Dang, first times seeing him lose his cool over something so small. I still want to know blond said name!'

"But, but TEME!"

"No buts Naru you're coming with me."

The mobs voice has already faded away without anyone realizing it. Neji stared dumbly at them.

'Naru? As in The Naru? Namikaze's daughter Namikaze Naru? No freaken way! This is a male in front of me, or is he actually a she? Ah… Now that explains the mob of women freaking out because said blond went into the women's bathroom only to be mistaken as a male due to looks and uniform. I get it now.'

"Sasuke it's not Naru's fault."

"Stay out of this Hyuuga."

"But Suke!"

She gave him the puppy eyes. Sasuke could never resist them. Neji just stared at her dumbfound at the sight.

'Kawaii.'

Neji then notice that some of her hair is actually hiding in her cap.

'That explains why too. I want to see what's actually hidden inside her cap.'

His hands were moving on their own. Sasuke already flipped out his cell phone and was facing his back to them not noticing the event that will occur to make Neji give his heart away to a stranger he more and less likely will never forget.

The blue cap flipped off of her head. Her eyes widened at the sudden lost of warmth on her head. She felt her hair loosen. Blond hair with red tinting the end fell while red bangs fell gracing and framing her round and bit chubby tanned face of hers. Neji felt his breath being taking away from the beauty in front of him.

Sasuke turned around to only see Naru's cap missing and her hair showing with a somehow amazed Neji. He then realized what the idiot Hyuuga had just done.

Shutting his cell he dashed back over to Naru's side, snatching the blue cap away from Neji, he re-fixed it back but only a tad bit late. Media members showed up to try and get a picture of Namikaze's daughter who they presume is currently seeing either the Uchiha boy or the Hyuuga because of their presence in the area.

Neji had no clue as to what was going on. Sasuke already stood up and was dashing away with a blushing and pissed off 12 years old in his arms. For some odd reason, Neji's left wrist felt funny.

Staring down he noticed why it was hurting so bad.

'MY SAPPHIRE ROSE BRACELET IS GONE!'

And with that, their first encounter with each other.

_Two years later….._

Neji returned home with a certain blond in his head. No it's not who you were thinking of it's the other blond girl who is to be wed to him when the time comes. He only went along with his uncle's choice because he threatens him to. This blond is not as special as the one he met two years ago. This blond still had blond hair, but it's more of a paler version and blue eyes yet they don't shine brightly and attracting, like hers.

Sighing at his bedroom doors he threw away his school bag in frustration.

He threw himself to his bed and landed with a thump on his king size bed. Today would be one of those important parties for business people to come for the engagement announcement between him and the banshee blond. Yes she is a banshee blond after him. This was one of the very few reasons why she wanted to marry him, because of his looks and status. She used to like the Uchiha boy but then she found out that he was to be wed to a certain pinky from another company business.

"If only I could meet you again my beautiful kitsune." This was the only name he can come up with for Naru since he doesn't know if that's her real name.

Sighing is the only thing he can do now. His soon to be fiancée was going to be barging in any minute. He better change fast or else she gets to do the honors, she so called, to put it on him for him aka, molest his bare body.

He sent a silent thank you to the heavens above for not having the blond teen come barging in on him while he pulled up his pants just in time.

'Lucky me, fate might not be so cruel to me after all.'

_BAM_

"NEJI-KUN! So how's my husband doing after school?"

"Ino-san, we are only getting engaged and not officially getting married yet. This is only an engagement party yet you act like I'm all yours already. I did not do this for your own goals, plus the fact that we are still under-age to get married. I agreed to this marriage was only for the company's expansion and for my father's wishes. I never agreed to give my heart to you."

"Aww Neji not again. Everyone knows you had a crush on me. Sasuke-kun even said so. He said "Neji-sempai has a crush on a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who is younger then him. It was love-at-first-sight." And also there is no other female who is younger then you with that description like me around are there?"

She said in that high pitch voice of hers.

Neji can't stand that voice of hers. The only good use of it is when she goes cheerleading at the games. Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah, because she looked similar to his kitsune but at the same time, not her. This is his only way to escape his heartache. Sasuke wasn't much of a help to him.

_Flashback Two years ago….the next day at school after the run-in…._

Neji stormed over to the Seventh graders section. A room with the sign above saying 7-1A; 7 for grade level; 1 for floor; A for section or building.

He slammed the door opened and scanned the room to find the raven head he was looking for staring out the window in the fifth row, second to last seat at the corner. Fan-girls were obviously crowding around his desk to get his attention, but it seems like they were eyeing Neji now. Two of the hottest middle school boys in the same room were rare. Can't miss an opportunity like this can you? Especially when they both come from well-known companies, and also the #1 rookie of their years. Both are at the top of all their classes.

Storming over to the glaring Uchiha, he slams his hands on top of his desk. Sasuke just continued to glare. No body moved in fear of what was going to happen next. Why did Neji take the time to come down the seventh grade hallway? What does he want with Sasuke? Was the entire question storming through everyone's head?

"State your business here Hyuuga-sempai."

"I want to know who the blond girl is from yesterday and what is your relationship with her seeing how you, normally a calm and collective Uchiha you are, lost your cool over something so small could get riled up so easily by her."

He smirked at the end from the results from Sasuke. Sasuke's face turned into a scowl. Victory was Neji's, only for a few seconds.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Neji saw him smirked and then looked in the direction of the screaming banshee. A hand waved in that direction. Sasuke's smirk just grew bigger.

'What is he thinking? I get a bad feeling about his plot.'

And Neji was correct on that part.

"The blond beauty with blue eyes you fell in love with at first sight is right over there screaming my name."

Sasuke smirked then leaned back into his chair with a triumph face on. Seems like the Sasuke outsmarted Neji. He wasn't going to let out his kitsune's whereabouts and seems like he never will.

Neji turned only to find a flash of blond glop him. Staring at the blond in his arms, he was about to hug back but then pale blue eyes met his. His left eye started twitching.

"You called for me sweetie? You could have just walked into my classroom next door and swept me out of my seat?"

So she said with the sickening sweet fan-girl voice of hers.

Now Neji's mad. Sasuke had this all planned out. He made sure that Neji could never find out about his mysterious kitsune to confirm if she was Namikaze's daughter.

Chuckling could be heard behind Neji. He knew exactly who it belonged to too.

"Oh, Neji-sempai. Guess you found your love. She is the only one with the same description as you mentioned so I decided to hook you two up. Oh and I also talked to your uncle yesterday, well actually Itachi did, so that you to would get each other seeing that Ino also comes from a powerful company with a high status, I don't think he's going to let this chance pass by ne?"

The smirk was obviously there in his speech. Neji could feel it in the air. Lot's of fan-girls were squealing, either in anger or either in I don't know, how cute they look together?

And that's how they got to where they were…..now…

_Back to the present them…._

Ino clung to Neji the whole way to the dining room in their huge mansion. The maids welcomed them. One maid ran over to retrieve Ino to go change in another room for the upcoming party later that evening. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went over to where Hinata, his cousin, to ask where his father was.

"The party doesn't start till near seven, it's only five right now so only two more hours."

"Oh Neji-kun!"

Hinata's voice was soothing to Neji. He rather marries her over Ino if he was given the choice to choose between those two. At least Hinata wasn't a banshee like Ino.

Greeting her with respect for she is the heir to the company until she marries, he asked where his father was so he could get his suit.

"Umm...Neji-kun."

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Y-your s-suit is...is in my-my room!"

She managed to squeak out.

Nodding his head in understanding as to why she was stuttering he went off his way to go retrieve his garments before a certain banshee comes back to help _cough molest cough_ him get it on.

Just thinking about it gave him the shivers.

_Two hours and thirty minutes later….Neji's point of view…._

Party started already and most of the guest has arrived.

This banshee next to me is giving me a headache from dragging me all over the ballroom to meet her so called friends and cousins that desperately wanted to meet me. Pfft, whatever. More like show me off and claim how I fell in love with her and how she couldn't resist me when I asked her hand in marriage.

"Ne, ne! Did you hear that the American company called Na…"

'Sasuke I'm so going to kill you the next time I see you for putting me through hell. But now is not the time to act. I just need to find my blond with red bangs and tips kitsune and then…'

"….suke is here!"

'Oh yeah, I'm so going to kill him now. Forgot we also sent an invitation to them too. I'm assuming he's going to bring in his fiancée as well too. I heard it he's engaged to a much worse banshee then Ino who had eyes for him ever since childhood. Great, he also got engaged to a fan-girl. I guess I don't need go get my…'

"OMG! Look who's with Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

My curiosity got the better of me. I felt Ino tugged me along with her to go greet them. I rushed along to keep up with her. Obviously her fan-girl mode came back full force just seeing the Uchiha brothers in the same place.

They obviously grew taller. Itachi was a good 5 feet and 10 inches. Sasuke was probably 5 feet 6 inches but from where I am right now, can't possibly tell.

We stumbled up to them. Ino latched herself to Sasuke's free arm and greeted him. Defiantly fan-girl mode now. Grunting was his only response. I failed to notice a pair of tan hands intertwined with Sasuke next to him.

I was going to go retrieve Ino like I'm suppose to in this false relationship set up by Sasuke. Itachi motioned to someone to look at the other side of Sasuke.

Blond hair with red tips at the edge swayed in the air. Crystal blue eyes the color of my missing rose bracelet met my lavender eyes. Whisker marks graced her cheeks with a tint of blush evident. Red bangs outlined her slim face. I see Sasuke smirking out of the corner of my eyes at my reaction.

'No way, my kitsune? What's she doing here, and, and with the Uchiha Brothers?'

Itachi chuckled at my reaction. I could tell.

'So both of them were in on this together.'

I failed to notice how quiet the area was. Everyone must have been shocked at the blond beauty in front of them. Most of the male population in the area, lust was in their eyes. The females, bad vibes was radiating off them. Jealousy is the word to describe their bad vibes. Either because she has the perfect figure every female craves for, way better then my so called fiancée; or either because both the Uchiha Brothers were giving their full attention to her. I'm saying it's both.

"Sasuke, I see you have a date for this party. What about your fiancée I heard so much about? Don't tell me you plotted this whole thing just to get me off your women?"

"What are you talking about Neji-sempai?"

"What do you mean? You know what I'm talking about."

I'm starting to lose my cool.

"Otouto? Introduce me and my fiancée to your…"

The older version of Sasuke said while eyeing me with a smirk evident on his face.

"…friend of yours. And I presume you're his fiancée Yamanaka-san?"

"Kayayya!! Itachi-kun you bad boy. You're making me blush."

Which as a matter of fact, she is blushing like a cherry. Don't know if it's the fact that she's engaged to me or the fact that Itachi is talking to her. I think it's both again.

"Ah, aniki? Hn. Neji-sempai this is Uchiha Itachi, my older brother…"

He pulls my blond kitsune; yes I consider her mine ever since the incident, to him indicating who he is talking about but then he drags Ino along with her.

"…and this young lady next to me, no not Ino, but this blonde next to me is Itachi's fiancée and also my best friend Namikaze Naru. She's the daughter of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Swirling Leaf Company."

I don't like what I'm doing but, I'm staring at her in awe. I can't believe it. I fell in love with the #1 company business well known around the world which they actually are from the United states; also explains the blond looks and tan skin; and she's already engaged to a freaken Uchiha, not just any Uchiha but the President's eldest son who is the heir to the freaken Uchiha Company!

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this? When was I yours Itachi? Pardon their claims mina it's not true. Hello Neji-kun. I believe we've met before right? Two years ago to be exact."

I just nodded. I don't know what else to do. I guess you can say; I'm taking this news badly.

She reached her hand out for a handshake from me.

I want to touch her, all of her, but her hand will do for now. I'm plotting my revenge as of right now.

Mine was getting closer but I guess Itachi knew what was going through my head. Being a possessive Uchiha he is, he grabs Naru's slim waist and pulls her towards his chest.

"Sorry Naru but my manly instinct took over and it's saying that Neji is my next rival after Sasuke. So, no touching her okay Neji-sama."

He said oh-so politely. I can feel a tick above my eyes. Ino just had to reattach herself around me again. I wished she would just cling onto Sasuke a little longer so that I can make my way out of here before I embarrass myself even more.

More eyes are looking in our direction.

I see Naru squirming in Itachi's grip. Seems like she doesn't like it but I see a predatory look in his eyes all of the sudden. Sasuke just nodded his head and then blended into the crowd all of the sudden. Since my gaze was on him, I never noticed Itachi spinning Naru around to face him. All I heard next was a squeal from Ino who just happen to be right next to me.

Snapping my head around to see what the commotion was, I find only…

"No…"

"ITACHI JUST KISSED NARU-CHAN!"

I ran.


End file.
